Yu-gi-oh Fanfic Abandoned
by iloveaj
Summary: Yugi is being ignored by all his friends and was abandoned by Yami. He runs into Bakura and Ryou and are getting into some trouble. Not everything is as it seems and it seems Yugi isn't so innocent after all. Everyone's amazed when they meet the real Yugi that innocent Yugi keeps inside. Everyone gets a little upset too. Please read and if you think this is what ur searchin 4 click
1. Chapter 1 Yugi running

I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 1 Trying to get away

Yugi started to run. He hoped they wouldn't catch him. Then he ran into someone. 'OH NO!' he thought. The person who he had run into was one of the bullies that were chasing him. He grabbed Yugi's collar of his jacket and dragged him to an abandoned ally. He struggled to get away, but it only made it worse. "Please! I'm sorry!" he said. "Too late for that." the bully said. "Hey guys i found the little runt!" The other bullies came running to their leader. (Did i mention he's the leader of them? No? Oh... Well you know now.) They started to hit, punch, and kick Yugi, until he couldn't even stand. It wasn't like anyone was going to come to help him. Yugi had been being ignored by his friends for the longest time. It had been 6 months since Yami had gotten his own body and was attracting everyone's attention. Yugi was always left out and they never noticed he was in some pain since the bullies had gotten back to their job of bullying him. They left him laughing and saying "Don't worry we'll be back tomorrow!" they kept smiling and when Yugi was sure they were gone, he got up and walked to the park. It was starting to rain and Yugi was tripped by some other bully and he fell in the mud. "Hey are you ok kid?" he heard a voice say. He looked up to see Bakura holding out his hand to help Yugi up. "Yeah perfectly fine." he said. "You don't look ok... Are you really sure?" he asked. "Yes, Bakura, I'm completely sure." Yugi said. "Well you better get home Yugi." Bakura said as he helped Yugi up. "Yeah I will." Yugi said. He ran home leaving Bakura staring after him. "Thanks Bakura." he yelled over his sholder. When Yugi got home he heard his friends laughing and playing Duel Monsters. Joey came out when he heard the door open and slam closed behind Yugi. "Hey Yug!" he shouted. "Where ya been?! We had to actually get up and get da sodas ourselfs! SO GO GET US SOME MORE!" "S-sorry! I'm going!" Yugi squeaked as he ran to the fridge to get them. He grabbed the sodas and brought them to them. "H-here you g-go." he said. "It's about time!" Yami yelled. Yugi flinched. That night after everyone had left Yugi stared out the window watching the rain come down. (It's supposed to rain all night) 'I can't take it anymore' Yugi thought. He then opened the window and jumped down onto the sidewalk. He ran to the park and was soaked to the skin when he got there. He sat down on a bench in the rain and closed his eyes for a minute. He had tripped and fell in some mud on the way there, so now he was all muddy. He had scraped his arm against the concrete too so he was bleeding a little bit. He started shivering then jumped when he felt a hand on his sholder. He looked up and saw Bakura and Ryou. He realized he was crying too. "What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked softly in a gentle voice. Yugi just looked down at the ground. "We should get him home..." Bakura said. "NO! I-I DON'T WANNA GO BACK THERE!" Yugi yelled. They all looked startled. Then Yugi said quiter "No... I can't go back there... I don't want to, please don't make me!" "Well ok then..." said Ryou. "Wanna come to my place kid?" asked Bakura. "Anywhere but the game shop!" Yugi said. "Well ok then..." Bakura and Ryou said.


	2. Chapter 2 Yugi's story

**Hey guys i need some ideas and i might mix or use some ideas if you want to give them to me haha i hope your willing to help if you could that would be amazing thanks so heres chapter 2 ^-^ (should i make Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou kiss next chapter to play a prank on Yami? And should i make them a couple? plz tell me one that has most reviews yes or no wins.)**

As Yugi walked with Bakura and Ryou, some bullies started to follow Yugi. Then one stepped up and said "Hey Yugi! We wanna talk to ya! Haha!" Yugi backed up a bit. "N-no thank you..." he said, looking nervous. They stepped closer and one reached out to grab his arm as he turned to run. Bakura grabbed him first and pulled him away. "Leave him alone!" he shouted at them. "You guys should be ashamed picking on someone younger and weaker than you!" One of them, (the leader hehe) got up in his face and said "Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop us from doin it? Hmmm?" He smirked. "Us. We are stronger than the three of you!" he said, turning red with anger. "Boys lets show these guys what happens when we don't get our prey!" he shouted, facing an alley to the side of them. Six other boys came out from the shadows, smirking. Three grabbed Ryou and four grabbed Bakura. The other two grabbed Yugi. They brought them to the alley and the two bullies started to beat up Yugi. When they were satisfied, meaning they stopped beating up Yugi, Yugi was exausted and couldn't even stand up. They let Bakura and Ryou go and they all left quickly. Yugi passed out fast. Bakura ran over to Yugi and picked him up. Yugi had cuts and bruises all over him. Bakura took him to a doctor. The doctor cleaned the cuts and said that he just needed a lot of rest for the rest of the week. They went to Bakura's apartment and Bakura laid the sleeping Yugi on the couch.

The next day Yugi wasnt at school. Only Seto noticed. "Hey, guys! After school lets go visit Bakura!" Yami said. "Yeah! Let's go strait there after school!" Joey said.

After school, Yami, Joey, Tea, Seto, and Tristan walked to Bakura's house. When they got there, Yami saw Yugi asleep on the couch. "Ugh! What is he doing here?!" Yami asked rudely. "Hey! Be nice or you're leaving this apartment! You got it?!" Bakura shouted at him. "I'd rather leave..." Yami said under his breath. "What was that?! You're so ungrateful! Yugi has risked his life for you guys many times! And what do you do to repay him?! You ignore him!" Ryou yelled at him. "Calm down Ry." Joey said. "I'm pretty sure he hasn't done it that many times." Ryou stared at him. "Don't call me Ry... AND do you relize you're crushing his hopes and dreams?! Yugi's only hopes and dreams?! You guys are hurting him bad! Don't be a _bleep!_ (lol tell me if you would rather me just put the bad words or just leave them out like that) They all stared at him. Then they heard a beeping sound. "Oh gosh! My pie!" Bakura ran to the kitchen. "My roast!" Ryou wailed as he ran to the kitchen as well. Yami walked over to the couch and grabbed Yugi by the hair and threw him off the couch, making him hit his head on the small table.

**To be continued... :) sorry my dad said i have to get off the computer bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Yugi's side

Yugi woke up quickly and started to cry. "T-that hurt!" he whined. Then he realized his used-to-be friends were standing in front of him. He saw Yami on the couch and thought he must have done it. He only sobbed louder. "Shut up ya runt!" Joey said in an annoyed voice. Bakura rushed back to the room where the rest sat down on the couch as Yugi cried. "Oh, Yugi! Are you alright?!" he asked in a fearful voice. "Why do you care about him?" Tea snapped. "Because he was severely injured yesterday, it could get worse, and he needs to rest!" Bakura retorted. Seto looked surprised. "Tell me this, Bakura, has Yugi been using us?" Seto asked. "WHAT!? NO! NEVER! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Bakura screamed at him. YUgi was asleep by now but was woken up and started to cry again, as he felt the throbbing pains in his head and all over his body. Bakura quickly and carefully picked him up and went into his room. They heard the crying stop suddenly, as if by magic. Bakura then came out again. "Leave. All of you. Now!" Bakura yelled at them. "FINE! LET'S GO GUYS! YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT RUNT BUT WHEN I'M DONE HE WONT EVEN LIVE HERE AND IT WILL BE AS IF HE NEVER EXISTED!" Yami shouted. He realized then, what he had just said and that he couldn't take it back. He stormed out the door, HIS friends following. Seto didn't follow. "I want to tell him I'm sorry and I want to help..." Seto said quietly. "Yami doesn't realize what he's doing at all!" Bakura said angrily. "He's hurting Yugi badly. He might cry about it all night. You... You can help Seto, but I'm not sure he'll trust you all that well..." "I will only do my very best to help. I will not let him go on like this forever. I will do whatever i can to earn his trust as well." Seto said, sounding pleased. "I thank you for giving me a second chance. My only hope is that Yugi will do that same. By the way, what is he doing now?" "He's sleeping... Some bullies beat him up pretty badly yesterday. They even held me and Ryou prisoner, making us watch until they were done!" Bakura said.

**(DUN DUN DUN!) SHOULD I DO THIS SHOULD I MAKE YUGI GET KIDNAPPED?! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN EMAIL ME AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS I'LL MAKE SURE TO USE AS MANY AS I CAN! THIS IS MY EMAIL :D ****_bluejaysarah367 _**** THAT IS MY EMAIL AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING SO KIND EmiEmi96 I WILL GIVE SHOUTOUTS TO ANYBODY WHO HELPS AND I'M LOOKING FOR ANY KIND OF IDEAS IT DOESNT MATTER AS LONG AS ITS AN IDEA :D JUST DONT STEAL SOMEBODY'S IDEA ON PURPOSE UNLESS THEY LET YA HAHA OK BACK TO THE STORY!**

The next day, Yugi was still not at school. Seto hurried to Bakura's, eager to make it up to Yugi. When he got there Yugi was eating. When he saw Seto he looked surprised, then afraid. "W-what are you d-doing here?" Yugi asked fearfully. "I'm here to say I'm sorry. For everything me and the others put you through. Especially Yami! Could you give me a second chance to make it up to you?" Seto asked. Yugi started at him blankly for a moment. Then he nodded his head slowly. "I forgive you Seto." he said. "Oh thank you Yugi!" Seto cried out hugging him tightly. "Oh sorry..." he said when he realized he hurt him a bit. "It's fine" Yugi said smiling and giggled a little. "The others have no idea what they're doing! I'm sure they'll be missing you soon!" Seto said with a laugh. Yugi laughed an adorable laugh too.

**SETO IS NOT A BAD GUY IN THIS STORY! HE IS VERY NICE IN FACT :D HE ACTS THAT WAY WHEN PEOPLE MESS WITH HIM AND HE THINKS YUGI IS PRETTY CUTE IN THIS STORY... AS FRIENDS THOUGH UNLESS YOU REVIEW THAT YOU WANT THEM TO LIKE EACH OTHER IN THAT KIND OF WAY... SO YEAH! THATS ALL FOR CHAPTER 3 I THINK YEAH CHAPTER THREE HAHA! I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND THE SIDE THAT SAY YES OR NO THE MOST TO YUGI AND SETO LIKING EACH OTHER IN THAT WAY WINS HAHA :D :D :D (: (: (: :) :) :) SO SORRY THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT I GUESS AND WHO WANTS TO KNOW WHAT THE BEEP WAS IN THAT OTHER CHAPTER? WHOEVER WANTS TO KNOW EMAIL ME THE EMAIL IS UP THERE ^^^^ IN THE OTHER BOLD PART I WILL TELL HEHE I DON'T LIKE BAD WORDS THAT MUCH BUT WHEN IT MAKES ME LAUGH THEN LIKE SKYDOESMINECRAFT FOR EXAMPLE WHEN HE CURSES ITS CUTE AND HALARIOUS BUT WHEN USED IN A HURTFUL WAY LIKE THAT I DONT REALLY LIKE IT... BUT I DON'T REALLY MIND IF SOMEONE USES IT CUZ ITS OK TO ME HAHA AS LONG AS THEY AREN'T TRYING TO BE HURTFUL TOWARDS OTHERS OK TIME TO END THIS CHAPTER GAWD I TALK WAY TO MUCH... IN MY HEAD... I DONT READ OUT LOUD THOUGH UNLESS IM READING TO SOMEONE AND I'M NOT READING TO SOMEONE SO IM NOT READING THIS OUT LOUD OK ITS TIME TO END THIS **

**BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOPE YOU LOVE THIS HAHA ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 Yugi's followers

The next day Seto came, Joey and Tristan followed him. They burst into the apartment and saw him taking care of Yugi. Their faces turned red with rage. "What the _bleep _are you doing Seto?!" Joey yelled. Yugi looked up and saw them. He looked terrified. "Please don't hurt me!" he begged. Joey walked over to him and held him up by his hair. "I will do whatever I want to do with you!" Joey hissed. "Joey! Stop it! I'm babysitting him ok!? If he's all beat up when Bakura gets back he'll think I did it! Then I'll rip you to shreds!" Seto yelled. Joey only smirked and threw Yugi into the wall and punched him. Bakura walked in then and so did Ryou. "WHAT THE _BLEEP _IS GOING ON!?" they yelled. Ryou grabbed Tristan and Bakura grabbed Joey and threw them out. They all ran over to Yugi, who was crying hard. "Did they hurt you too bad?!" Ryou asked quickly examining him. "N-no, but t-they scared me! T-they said they would d-do whatever they want to me when they wanted and they would do whatever they want!" he sobbed. He only had a dark purple-black bruise on his cheek that was new. Ryou touched it lightly and Yugi flinched. "They'll pay for this!" Bakura said, angrily.

The next day, Yami came to Bakura's apartment with Tristan, Joey, and Tea. They saw Seto alone with Yugi again. "Well, well, well! Looks like Seto has gotten soft!" Yami sneered. The others laughed. Seto looked up, his face red with anger. "You're a traitor Seto!" shouted Tea. "We all agreed never to go near Yugi! Remember?" "Well you guys don't realize what you're doing to him! You're crushing him! He's falling apart all thanks to you guys!" Seto snapped. "Yeah right! He's never been hurt by us!" Tea shouted at him. "GET OUT!" Seto yelled. "JUST GET OUT!" Yami ran to Yugi, picked him up and ran to a corner of the room. He put him into a headlock and said "If you come any closer Seto I'll kill him!" "NO!" Seto yelled and lunged for him, but Joey and Tristan held him back. Then Bakura and Ryou walked in and they threw out Tristan and Joey, then grabbed Yami and threw him out. They went for Tea, but she stopped them. "Wait! I want to help! Also I want to say sorry to Yugi!" she said. "I want another chance to prove that I can be good to him. I want to stop ignoring him. Besides everybody misses him! Yami just acts like that because he's jealous!" "H-he's jealous?!" Yugi asked.

**To be continued...**

**ok so lol haha i did this i hope you guys like dis haha :D REVIEW SOME IDEAS LIKE IF I SHOULD HAVE HIM KIDNAPPED AND I DONT OWN YUGIOH IF I DID I WOULD MAKE IT ON EVERY CHANNEL LOL I LUV IT DAT MUCH ANYWAYS YOU GUYS NEED TO LOOK UP YUGIOH THE EBONICS SERIES ITS HALARIOUS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ANYWAYS PLZ CHECK IT OUT AND THANKS (BTW THAT THING RIGHT THERE ^^^ THE EBONICS THING IS ON MY CHANNEL IS SARAH SILVER! PLZ SUB IF YOU LIKE IT :D) **

**BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE**


	5. Chapter 5 yugi kidnapped

Yugi just stared at the wall. "He's jealous?" he asked again. "Yes... Very jealous... That's why he's doing this, he wants to have friends too... and he doesn't want just anybody to be his friends. He wants us and not you, that's all he wants right now. Joey and Tristan don't want to follow him anymore. They want to help us at least by tomorrow. Is that ok?" Tea asked. "Yes. I-I'd like to give them a second chance too... And Yami... If he comes around..." Yugi said. "Oh... ok..." Bakura said, uncertain. "Well... I have to go." said Seto. "So do I." Tea said. "Ok. Well. Bye!" Yugi said waving at them as they walked out the door. "Bye Yugi!" they called.

That night when everyone was asleep, nobody heard the door open. Nobody heard the men come through the door. Nobody knew what would happen next. "Hurry up with that ransom note!" hissed the first man. "You go tie up the boy and blindfold him and gag him and I'll write the note!" the other man whispered angrily. "Ok! God you are so dumb! Why do I have to work with you?!" the first man whispered. The first man grabbed Yugi carefully, so he didn't wake the sleeping boy and tied him up them blindfolded and gagged him. Yugi woke when he was tossed carelessly into a sack and couldn't move or make a sound. "I got the kid! You finished writing the note?!" the first man asked. "Yeah now shut up! We got to get out of here!" the other man hissed. Then they left leaving the note on the couch where Yugi was.

Yugi was thrown into the trunk of a car and they closed it quickly. Yugi still couldn't move so he decided to go to sleep. He woke when he felt the car stop. "Come on lets get him into the hideout!" a man hissed. "OK OK SHUT UP!" his partner snapped back. He felt himself being picked up. When they got into the "hideout", Yugi felt himself being tossed to the ground. He was thrown out of the sack and his head hit the wall. They removed the blindfold and he saw the men's eyes, but no more than that. One had blue eyes and he thought he saw the other man's eyes where red. The blue eyed man came closer and kicked him in the stomach, causing Yugi to throw up on the blue eyed man's shoe. "Why you little!" the blue eyed man shouted. He punched, hit, and kicked Yugi till he could no longer squirm and squeal. Yugi passed out after that.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HAHA SO DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I DON'T OWN YUGIOH IF I DID IT WOULD BE ON EVERY CHANNEL AND SO WOULD TEEN TITANS NOT THE NEW VERSION OF TEEN TITANS I HATE THAT ONE! AT LEAST THE REAL TEEN TITANS STILL PLAYS ON TV ONLY IT OH G2G BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Yugi kidnapped part 2

Yugi woke thinking he was in Bakura's apartment, only to find he was in an abandoned warehouse.

He began to cry, remembering what had happened.

"Shut up kid!" shouted the blue-eyed man.

Yugi ignored him and continued to cry.

The red-eyed man kicked him in the ribs.

They heard a loud CRACK, and Yugi to scream in pain.

They men smirked; Yugi could tell because they had taken off their masks, though he could barely see.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" he whimpered.

"Because, Yugi, we can and besides... We'll get a lot of money for you if your friends really care about you that much" the blue-eyed man said as the red-eyed man laughed.

"WHY ME! WHY NOT SOMEBODY ELSE!?" Yugi sobbed.

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVER YELL LIKE THAT EVER!" the red-eyed man yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!?" Yugi yelled back.

The blue eyed-man started to come towards him.

"No please! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please! Please don't hurt me!" Yugi whimpered.

The blue-eyed man kept coming towards him.

"Please!" Yugi pleaded.

The blue-eyed man stood over him now.

"If you ever do that again... I might kill you... Got it?" the man asked in a too friendly-voice.

"Y-yes I promise!" Yugi said, very afraid of the men.

"Hahahahaha! Well you showed him his place didn't you, Jole!?" the red eyed man laughed.

"Jole?!" Yugi looked very confused.

"Shut up! To you, I am known and blue master or blue eyes and he is known as red master or red eyes, got it?!" said Blue eyes.

"Yes Blue master." Yugi said.

Yugi was still tied up, so he couldn't move when Blue eyes kicked him hard but not hard enough to break something.

"I'm _really_ hungry! Can I PLEASE have some food, Red master?" Yugi asked Red eyes.

"Hmmm lemme think... How about no!" Red eyes shouted at him.

"Hey take it easy. Yeah you can have something. How about a sandwich?" Blue eyes asked.

"I'll take anything right now!" Yugi cried out.

"Ok. I'll go make you one. What would you like on it? We have mayo, pickles, tuna, ham, roast beef, peanut butter, and bananas." Blue eyes said.

"I want peanut butter and bananas please." Yugi said calmly.

"Ok... I'll go make it now." Blue eyes said.

As soon as he left, Red eyes walked over to him.

"I hid those things so he'll be a while. Haha!" Red-eyes sneered.

"Don't hurt me!" Yugi said, suddenly afraid.

Red-eyes just laughed and grabbed something off of a shelf.

Yugi realized it was bleach.

"Here I got you something to drink with your sandwich." Red-eyes said.

"No please!" Yugi cried.

"Oh don't worry, it tastes great!" Red-eyes said sarcastically.

He forced open Yugi's mouth with one hand and blocked his breathing through his nose as he poured the bleach into his mouth.

Yugi tried to spit it out but Red-eyes quickly put his hand over Yugi's mouth making sure with one hand he couldn't breath at all.

"It's swallow or die!" he hissed to him.

Then Blue-eyes came in with Yugi's sandwich and almost dropped it when he realized what Red-eyes was doing, which was almost instantly.

He set the plate with Yugi's sandwich down on a table and ran over to them.

Red-eyes saw them and quickly jumped up and ran to the other side of the warehouse.

Blue-eyes made sure Yugi was ok then ran after Red-eyes.

He caught up to him and tackled him forcing him back to where Yugi was, still tied up.

"Ok... Explain what you were doing!" Blue-eyes shouted at him.

"I was giving him something to drink. That's all!" Red-eyes shouted back.

"N-no he was trying to make me swallow bleach! He said I had to or he would make me die from not breathing!" Yugi cried.

"SHUT UP KID!" Red-eyes yelled at him.

Yugi flinched.

"No, tell me what he was doing Yugi. NOW!" Blue-eyes almost shouted.

Yugi explained what happened quickly, giving every detail too.

Blue-eyes turned to Red-eyes and shouted "MUST I REMIND YOU THAT IF HE DIES WE'LL GO TO JAIL EVEN LONGER IF ANYBODY FINDS US!? AND IF HE DIES HOW WILL WE GET THE MONEY!?"

"Hey! It's fine! He would have swallowed it because I know he wants to live!" Red-eyes shouted back.

"Can I have my sandwich now? PLEASE?!" Yugi asked.

"Yes you can... Here..." Blue-eyes said, putting the plate on the ground and un-tying Yugi's arms.

Yugi ate quickly and fell asleep almost instantly.

Blue-eyes then fell in love with the small, adorable boy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER CUZ RIGHT NOW IM IN LOUISIANA CUZ MY MOM AND DAD I DONT KNOW IF ME JACOB AND REBEKAH ARE GOING AND BTW REBEKAH IS MY BIG SISTER AND JACOB IS MY LITTLE BROTHER BUT THEY ARE GOING TO THE SAINTS GAME AND SO UHHH YEAH AND I FINALLY FINSISHED THIS ITS NOW 8:19! WOW IT TOOK ME 2 HOURS! LOL SO ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN YUGIOH AND IF I DID OWN YUGIOH IT WOULD BE ON EVERY CHANNEL WAIT YOU GUYS KNOW THAT ALREADY LOL! SO ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED THIS DID YOU?! I HOPE YOU DID AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE CUZ ITS GETTING KINDA WEIRD! DONT YOU THINK ITS KINDA WEIRD AND BTW BLUE-EYES LOVE YUGI AS A BFF LOL AND IM A GIRL WRITING THIS AND IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU MY AGE UNLESS YOU WANNA SO YOU GOTTA REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU HOW OLD I AM OK? YES? GOOD! THANKS AND NOW **

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7 Yugi kidnapped part 3

Blue-eyes made sure he was tied up again and then left to talk to Red-eyes.

"I saw the way you look at him... Jole you can't fall in love! Especially with a child! Jole we have to get rid of him as soon as we can." Red-eyes said.

Blue-eyes just looked sad.

"Jole... I know you must love him a lot. But we need to do our job for Yami."

"Why is he so cruel to him. To the boy... Why does he make us do all this stuff to him that'll hurt him? Why do we have to? It's so wrong... The boy hasn't done anything!" Blue-eyes said.

"Hmmm... So Yami lied to us... He's just a defenseless little boy and he's making us hurt him..." Red-eyes said.

" Yup..." Blue-eyes said.

"WHAT?!" Red-eyes shouted. "We've got to return him now!"

"You love him too?!" Blue-eyes shouted.

"Yes! But as a son like you!" Red-eyes s houted.

"Yes that's true..." Blue-eyes answered. "Ok we will take him back..."

They took him to Bakura's apartment while he was asleep.

"Yugi?!" Bakura shouted when he saw him.

"We're sorry we did this. Guy named Yami told us he'd pay real good for this. We're really sorry!" Blue-eyes said.

"Who are you?!" Bakura asked, grabbing Yugi quickly.

"Just call me Jole..." Jole said.

"And just call me Crimson." said Crimson.

"Ok..." Bakura said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT HAHA :D LOL IM SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT BUT I HAD NO TIME TO DO IT HAHA I WAS PLAYING BLACK OPS 2 ZOMBIE MODE... I SUCK AT IT HAHA :D ANYWAYS **

**BBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	8. Chapter 8 Yugi is found

"So Yami told you to kidnap him?!" Bakura asked, surprised he would go to such extreme measures.

"Yes... He really did... Why do you ask that?" Crimson asked.

"Because... He used to be Yugi's friend... But when he got his own body he took everything from Yugi... He's crushed. When he got really beat up from some other bullies, he passed out. When he woke up he thought I was Yami and he thought Joey and Tristan were there too and he thought for a moment that Ryou was Tea until we told him who we were." Bakura replied.

"Whoa! That's not right! He must be completely crushed!" Jole said.

"He really is..." Bakura said.

"Well we'll do anything to help him!" Crimson said, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah!" Jole joined in.

"Well ok..." Bakura said, reluctantly.

When Yugi woke up, he was very confused.

"W-wha?!" he murmured.

"It's ok kid... Your safe now... Everything is gonna be ok." a voice said gently.

'I wonder...' Yugi thought before he fell asleep again.

He woke up again 2 hours later and remembered he was in Bakura's apartment; he saw people sitting around him.

"Is he ok?! He's been asleep for hours!" a voice said.

"I'm sure he's fine Jole." said another.

"W-what's going on?" Yugi asked, feeling dizzy from all the people that were there. "Yami? Joey? Tristan?"

"No... It's us... Jole and well you knew me as red eyes but call me Crimson Yugi..." Crimson said.

"J-jole? Where?" Yugi asked, feeling a bit better and no longer dizzy.

"Right here... I'm right here Yugi." Jole said.

"And I'm here too Yugi, It's me, Bakura, remember?" Bakura said.

"Yeah I remember..." Yugi said weakly.

"Ok... Yugi do you feel better?" a new voice asked.

"S-seto?" Yugi asked more confused than ever.

"Nope... Guess again." the voice said.

"Well I am here..." Seto said.

"Ok... umm J-joey?" Yugi said, holding his breath in fear.

"Umm no..." the voice said again.

Yugi let out his breath "Tea?" he asked, even more confused now.

"Yup..." the voice said. "It's me."

Yugi let a gasp escape his mouth. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, fearful of what Tea might do.

"I came to see you..." she said.

"D-don't hurt me!" he gasped.

"You should go back to sleep... I'm not here to hurt you though." she said.

(**Like skydoesminecraft says "OH GOD OH THATS WHAT SHE SAID! WHAT?!" haha ok back to the story.**

Yugi closed his eyes, feeling relaxed, and fell asleep.

"He's sooo cute when he's sleeping!" Tea squealed.

"I know." Jole said.

"I think we should let him rest for a while. He's really tired." Crimson said.

"It's a shame Joey and Tristan haven't come around." Ryou said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Isn't it really weird that the kidnappers just returned Yugi... I mean Yami may have hired him but why would they just return him?" Seto said.

"Umm we are right here you know, AND we kidnapped him because that Yami dude said he was a bully and would kill anybody he wanted to. He also said a bunch of other rumors and convinced us to kidnap him, beat him up, and get rid of him... He said we'd get good pay from it and told us to hold him for ransom. Crimson was all in on it before he even saw the boy, but I knew what he looked like and I was reluctant but he was very persuasive..." Jole said.

"Oh so you realized he was completely defenseless...?" Seto asked.

"Yup... Pretty much..." Crimson said.

"Well lets go, he really needs rest..." Ryou said.

"Ok." the rest said.

Then they left Yugi to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Yugi was tossing and turning and then he started whimpering and thrashing.

Bakura and the others (who had spent the night) rushed in to see what the noise was.

Ryou tried to get close to him to wake him up but Yugi hit him (in his sleep) and Ryou gave up; Seto just rushed over and woke him as quickly as he could.

Yugi's eyes shot open almost instantly and he lay panting from exhaustion and fear.

"Yugi! What happened!? Are you ok?!" Tea asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Yugi shouted, terrified and started to cry.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Seto asked worriedly.

Yugi didn't answer and continued to cry while Bakura walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug.

Everyone else did the same and Yugi stopped crying.

"I... I had a nightmare... It was where everyone turned their back on me and I... I got beat up all the time and nobody cared and... and!" Yugi stopped, unable to continue because he had started sobbing again.

"It's ok Yugi, We'll never leave you all alone." Crimson said, hugging him again.

The sobs stopped, as if someone had cast a spell of silence over the room; they noticed Yugi was asleep again, he had sobbed so hard that he had worn himself out. Everybody slept in the room that night, taking 2 hour shifts to make sure they could wake the others if he had another nightmare, Yugi slept in peace the rest of the night.

**To be continued...**

**WHEW! THAT WAS A LOT OF WORK HAHA IT TOOK ME LIKE AN HOUR TO FINISH AND NOW THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS OUT OF THE ROOM I CAN WRITE AND PLAY IN PEACE! FINALLY! HE'S SOOOOOOO ANNOYING! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE THAT'S WHY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS! I AM REALLY NOT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE CUZ THINGS ARE PROBABLY GONNA GET WEIRD! AND UMMMMMMMM SO I DON'T WANT TO LIKE MAKE IT WEIRD AND I NEED MORE IDEAS SO FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME OR WHATEVER OK SOOOOOOO NOW**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	9. Chapter 9 Yugi is found part 2

Yugi woke up in the morning feeling much better so he went outside for a walk, after getting approval from Bakura.

As he walked he noticed there were people following him so he dicided to walk back to Bakura's apartment.

When he got there nine figures jumped out of the shadows and Yugi recognized them immediately.

He tried to run but was still in great pain. "Ryou! Bakura! Seto!" he screamed, knowing they probably wouldn't hear him.

(The people are Yami, Joey, Tristan, The bully ringleader, and the bullies who beat him up real bad)

Yami snapped his fingers and Joey and Tristan walked up to him and grabbed him, causing Yugi to scream in pain.

"Shuddup!" Joey yelled at him as they dragged him into a dark alley.

Yugi squealed in protest. "N-no! I won't listen to you! I don't have to!" he said, struggling to get away.

Joey only punched him in the stomach.

Yugi instantly became exhausted and gave up.

"Haha! Yeah! He is defeated!" Tristan said triumphantly.

"Let's get 'em!" one of the bullies shouted.

They beat him up until they were completely satisfied. (which was about 2 hours hehe)

"Let's go. He's not worth it anymore." Yami said, smirking.

"HEY!" said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Ryou standing there, looking furious.

"Ha! What can you do?" one bully laughed.

"He looks like our next victim." Yami said with a laugh.

Two bullies sneaked up behind Ryou and jumped on top of him, taking him completely by surprise.

"HEY! GET OFF!" he yelled.

"No, no, no... tsk, tsk. We can't have you talking while we beat you up." Yami said, pointing at him.

Yami put his finger very close to Ryou's mouth, making Ryou try to bite him.

Yami pulled away his arm and jumped back a bit, then growled.

"We have proved he has a lot of fire... SO... how about three of you hold him while we beat him up, hmm?" Yami said.

"Don't you dare!" Ryou shouted as Yami and Tristan came towards him.

They beat him up worse than Yugi until they were satisfied with his patheticness. (btw they beat him (Ryou) up for about 3-4 hours)

An hour later, Bakura found them and called for the other guys.

They hurried them to the hospital, got painkillers for both of them, then took them home. (they are out cold...)

When they got home they put them on Bakura's bed so they could rest easily, that's when Yami walked in.

**To be continued...**

**SOOOOOOO Wut didya think? Do you like it? :D if so answer this should i like put rape in the story? or something like Yami forcing them to kiss him? i was just wonderin... if you think so put yes in review for which idea even if for both and if no put no in review for either or both ideas k? Good. now i uh got to go soooooo**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	10. Chapter 10 Yugi is kidnapped again

"YAMI?!" everyone shouted, surprised.

"Well... Looks like you found my victims..." he said, smirking and he lifted up his hand and licked some of their (Ryou and Yugi's) blood off of his hand. "Did you miss me?" he asked, smirking still.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bakura screamed, lunging for him, only to be held back by figures jumping out of the shadows. "What the _bleep_ is this?!" Jole yelled.

"It's payback for not carrying out orders!" Yami yelled, Joey and Tristan behind him. Joey and Tristan then grabbed him from behind, (since they were behind Yami of course they got em from behind haha :D) holding him down. "GET OFF OF ME!" Yami screamed. "First call off the bullies! Then leave and if you come back... We'll all go for you!" Joey hissed, while Tristan punched him as hard as he could so he got the message.

Yami called off the bullies then left, swearing at them. "Well that went good!" Joey said with a laugh. "Yugi might be afraid of us now..." Tristan said reluctantly. "Yeah... We'll make Yami open his eyes though!" Joey said, determinedly.

Yugi and Ryou woke a few hours later. (2-3 hours later) "Wh-what happened?!" Ryou asked, trying to get up only to fall back down onto the bed; he was in severe pain. The others looked relieved when Yugi was moaning in pain, knowing he was still alive. Yugi rubbed his head. "Huh? Hey guys? Um... What happened...?" Yugi asked then turned pale when he saw Joey and Tristan. "Easy there bud. We ain't gonna hurt ya." Joey said. "Yeah! We helped stop Yami from kidnapping you and Ryou!" Tristan said. Yugi calmed down and fell asleep again; along with Ryou whose head was leaning against his arm, so Yugi used Ryou's soft, fluffy hair as a pillow. "He really is adorable when he sleeps!" squealed Tristan. "I know!" Joey squealed back. The others fell asleep soon and were in too deep a sleep to notice the shadowy figures coming into the room and taking Ryou and Yugi. Yami smirked under his mask and they left with them taking them to the underground hideout. **PLEASE READ DOWN BELOW!**

**To be continued...**

**did you like? OK I HAS QUESTION! What's your ideas? What do you think should happen next? You can choose! :D Unless you want me to do my version! We shall have a vote k? If you think me and EmiEmi96's idea put yall's idea or something like that haha :D then if not put your own idea (you can also do your friend's idea for them :D) so thats all and good bye :D**


	11. Chapter 11 The apoligy

Yugi woke up, again in another strange place; he was chained to the wall and couldn't move. He looked around at his surroundings. He gasped, realizing he had been here before. It was Yami's underground base!

He saw Ryou next to him. 'Oh no! He's going to hurt us!' he thought. Then Yami and the bullies came into the strange room. Ryou was awake now, seeing Yami he growled.

"Shut up!" he commanded. "NO!" Ryou shouted. Yami went up to him and punched him in the face as hard as he could and Yugi gasped as Ryou stared at him, stunned. Yami laughed and walked towards Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of him coming closer and closer, then he just stopped. He was only an inch away from Yugi. He grabbed Yugi's hair, forcing him to look at him. "Well, look what we got here... A very unwanted little boy... I'm going to make you sorry you interfered with my plans!" He yelled as he punched Yugi. Yugi turned pale and passed out. Yami smirked and moved to Ryou. He hit, punched, and kicked Ryou hard. Ryou cried out in pain, as Yami continued until he was unconscious.

Meanwhile...

"What?! They-They're gone! Guys! Wake up! They're gone!" Joey yelled, seeing Ryou and Yugi weren't there. "Wha...?" Tristan said, confused. Then they all got the message. Ryou and Yugi were gone! "Where are they?!" Bakura almost shouted. Crimson and Jole just looked like they had been hit by a bus. As while Tea just looked frantically for something that might tell them where they were or what happened. Tristan just stood there saying it was his fault. "Tristan! It's not your fault! It's all of our faults! We all fell asleep!" Joey wailed. Then Tea ran up to them with a piece of cloth and a note. The note was in Yami's handwriting and the piece of cloth was from Yami's jacket. The note said:

_You are all probably wondering where Yugi and Ryou are right now... Well they are in my world of pain! You want them you have to come and find them before I do something horrible! Oh wait, too late for that. I already have kidnapped them! HAHAHAHA!_

"What the hell?!" Joey shouted. "It is our fault!" Tristan wailed. "NO! It's not! It still would have happened sometime!" Tea said. "Well I think I know where Yugi and Ryou are!" Seto said. "Where!" the others asked, shouting the question. "Remember Yami's underground base? I think he took them there." Seto said. "Well then let's go see!" shouted Bakura. "Yeah!" the rest shouted.

Meanwhile...

Yami punched Ryou again and Ryou passed out a second time, whereas Yugi hadn't been hurt yet. He walked in front of Yugi and said "Boys... let's all take this one to hell." "Yeah!" shouted a bully, and they joined in the process of beating him half to death. They were not even halfway done when they heard footsteps, pounding on the ground. "Hey we found em!" shouted Joey. "Yeah! Let's go get that bastard, Yami!" Tristan yelled, all of them were enraged by the fact that Yami would go this far. "Sonovah_bleep_!" Yami shouted. "Back away or I kill Yugi, you bastards!" the bullying leader shouted, pulling out a knife. There was an extreme fight; which the results were the bullies lost and they all ran away except for Yami, who was cornered. "Get away from me bastards!" Yami shouted. "Here take the key!" he continued throwing the small object at them.

Yami looked over at Yugi, at his pathetic, beaten, and defeated form; and he relized how much he had hurt Yugi. He remembered that his little light had loved him once. He had said so. (He loved him like Yami was his father...) Now he probably hated him... 'No! Yugi could never hate anyone!' he thought. 'I have to ask to be forgiven!' he told himself.

He walked over to Yugi and Yugi just stared at him, only fear in his eyes. Yami raised his fist and Yugi prepared himself for more pain. But the pain never came, instead he heard the _SNAP_ of the chains being broken. He opened his eyes and saw he was breaking the chains. When Yugi was free he fell to the ground, unable to support the weight of his own body, and Yami caught him and laid him on the floor carefully; and freed Ryou, who was still unconscious. Ryou woke up and growled at him, but was in too much pain to get up. He stood over Yugi and the others quickly walked over to him, ready to attack him if he tried anything while Crimson picked up Ryou.

Yami knelt down onto his knee and said "Yugi... I'm very sorry I did this to you... I didn't realize what I was doing... Can you ever forgive me?" Yugi stared at him for a minute, thinking it was some kind of trick. Then nodded slowly. "Oh thank you Yugi! I'll do anything I can to make it up to you if you need me to!" He cried hugging to small boy tightly; he was actually starting to cry. They all went home with Yami carrying Yugi and Crimson carrying Ryou after that.

A week had passed and Yugi was living at the game shop again. Also he had started a small relationship with Bakura that was continuing to grow. He was very happy and Yami never did anything like what had happened anymore. He never even tried. Yugi lived happily for what seemed to Yugi like forever until a new bully moved to Domino City...

**Dun dun dun! See what happens next with Yugi when he bumps into the new bully next chapter! :D plz review and stuff if you liked it :)**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE**


	12. Chapter 12 The new bully

Yugi was walking to school with Bakura when he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone.

"HEY! WATCH IT YOU LITTLE RUNT! I'LL TEACH YOU TO BUMP INTO ME!" the person shouted, grabbing Yugi and starting to punch him repeatedly.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi cried out, as he was only caused more pain. Bakura could only watch, as his senses failed him.

"Hey!" a voice said.

"Leave him alone!" said another. The bully whirled around to face the people who had told him what to do.

"I say shut up and let me finish with my prey!" the bully shouted, his face red with rage.

"How about no!" said Tea.

"How about yes!" the bully shouted as he grabbed Yugi and threw him to the ground, making him hit his head on the pavement.

"Hey!" someone yelled. It was a teacher.

"They were being mean to me!" the bully wailed, looking like he was going to cry.

"I don't think so!" the teacher said. "We'll see what they have to say and see who the principle believes since i saw you doing it! Thank you Crimson for coming to get me." the teacher continued.

"WHAT!?" the bully shouted. "HE CAME TO GET YOU?!" the bully was enraged all over again, but cooperated with them anyway.

The principle assigned the bully to community service for a week and Yugi was sent to the nurse to get cleaned up. On the way home, Yugi saw the bully again and steered clear of him, but the bully chased after him. Yugi ran home and ran inside, the bully following.  
"Well, well, well! If it isn't the runt that got me in trouble!" the bully sneered. "I will make you sorry you ever did anything!" he continued, knocking Yugi over with his fist and beating him brutally until his friends and grandfather arrived.

"What's going on here!?" Yami yelled, seeing the bully over his bloodied and bruised little light.

"Yami... help me!" Yugi cried out before going unconscious. Yami rushed over to his angel and looked at the blood on the bully's fists.

The bully just smirked and wiped the blood on his hands off onto Yami's jacket. Yami stared at him and then punched the bully as hard as he could. The bully stared at him in shock and his face turned red. The bully stormed out of the game shop and Yami cleaned Yugi's cuts and bruises.

It was getting late so Yami put Yugi in bed and he went to bed also. That night the bully came in and went into Yugi's room and placed a note on his desk and silently slipped out.

The next morning was Saturday morning and Yami had left to go with some friends and let Yugi sleep longer. Yugi woke at 9:00 am and got dressed quickly. He looked in Yami's room to see if he was still there and finding that he wasn't went to eat breakfast. He went into his room and finally noticed the not sitting there. It was in Yami's handwriting. (note: its actually the bully's handwriting but it looks like Yami's handwriting to Yugi but he's too busy reading to notice that it wasn't)

The note said:

_Dear Yugi,_

_Meet me in the alley behind the Toy Stash. I will be waiting for you with a gift for Bakura and you to enjoy together. Be there by 10:00 this morning please. Also we need to talk about some things. Please bring a lunch because we might be there for a while. _

_Thank you,_

_Yami_

Yugi looked at the clock. It was already 9:20! 'I have to hurry if i want to meet Yami on time!' he thought. He quickly packed a lunch and put it in his backpack. He put on his backpack and hurried to the Toy Stash. He went behind it, into the alley and he saw someone. It wasn't Yami though, Yugi was sure it couldn't have been his Yami.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't remeber? Well that's ok. I'll soon make you wish you had." the person said. Yugi quickly realized who it was. It was the bully from yesterday! He ran up to Yugi before he could run away and held a piece of cloth over his nose; it also covered his mouth. Yugi slowly passed out.

"Hahaha! What ya gonna do about it now?" he sneered to the unconscious Yugi.

He then picked up the little light and walked down the alley until he was at his base. He walked into the old abandoned shed with the boy and the other bullies stared at him.

"What are you waiting for?! Tie him up! Make sure he can't move, see, or talk!" he yelled at the others.

They quickly obeyed his orders. Some hours later, Yugi began to squirm around on the floor. The bully came up to him and hissed in his ear "I'd stop if I were you!" but Yugi refused to take notice to the warning. The bully kicked him hard and he heard a small squeak come from the boy. The bully only laughed with satisfaction as the boy stopped moving around. The boy squeaked until the bully ripped off the piece of rope in his mouth and waited for him to say what he had to say.

"I'm hungry!" the prisoner squealed.

The bully only pulled the lunch out of Yugi's backpack and said "Too bad! Your lunch is now mine!" he said angrily. "I'm only going to feed you enough to keep you alive! So you better get used to being hungry!" he continued.

"I'm _REALLY _hungry! I'm going to pass out if i don't get food!" he squealed.

"Fine! Steve! Get the brat some food!" he shouted.

The bully called Steve rushed up with some lettuce and a few pieces of steak on a small plate.

"What are you waiting for?! Feed it to him!" he shouted at Steve.

Steve quickly knelt down and fed Yugi slowly. When he was done, Steve got up and rushed away after nodding to the other bully. The bully quickly put the rope back into Yugi's mouth and Yugi fell asleep, despite the uncomfortable position he was in.


	13. Chapter 13 The new bully is busted!

When Yugi woke, he felt himself being picked up and carried to another place. He was thrown in the trunk of a care and the car drove off. Yugi was very frightened by the time the car had stopped. "Ha! Look at how little he is! He looks just like a midget!" he heard a voice say.

"Don't think he can't be dangerous!" he heard the bully say.

"Shut up Max! His arms and legs are like twigs! SOOO easy to break. We'll have to break his spirit though... He probably has a lot of fire in him and his teeth might be a problem." he heard the voice say again.

He guess the bully who had kidnapped him was Max, so he squeaked a little bit since he still couldn't see. "What is it kid?!" shouted Max, as he ripped the rope from his mouth.

"I wanna be able to see! And I'm hungry!" Yugi wailed, squirming around a bit.

The bully only put the rope back in his mouth and tied it so tight that he couldn't even squeak; he ripped off the blindfold and Yugi instantly regretted it. He saw the bully leader from when Yami was ignoring him and his bullies. He also saw Max smirking at the terrified look in his eyes. "Do you want to be blindfolded again?" Max asked, smirking cruelly. Yugi nodded quickly. Max quickly put the blindfold back on and made sure it was very tight; so Yugi would be uncomfortable.

He then picked up the small boy and carried him into an alley, where the bullies' underground base would be. When they were inside the underground base Max carelessly threw him into a wall then took the blindfold off again. Yugi's eyes were filled with tears and he squirmed around a bit. "Don't move!" Max hissed to him.

Yugi didn't listen to the warning and kept trying to get out of the ropes that restrained him. The bully ringleader walked over to him and instantly, Yugi froze. "Well... Not so tough now are we?" the leader asked Yugi, smirking and running a knife softly down his arm, not hurting him the slightest bit.

Yugi had frightened look in his eyes and squirmed a little and quickly stopped when he saw the vicious look on the leader's face. The leader ran the knife down Yugi's face leaving a small cut behind. Yugi started to squirm again. (Note: he is lying on his side...)

"Stop moving now!" the leader said, his eyes filled with fiery rage.

Yugi ignored him and continued to squirm. The leader then kicked Yugi causing him to turn onto his back and sat on Yugi's stomach, grabbing his arm and leaving many small cuts in it. "Now will you stop moving?!" the leader yelled, sounding annoyed.

Yugi wouldn't listen to anything they said no matter how much they hurt him. He wouldn't stop moving around and trying to get out of the ropes. Finally the leader had had enough. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "I'M GOING TO HURT OR EVEN KILL YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE WITH ME AND IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE WITH THE OTHERS TOO!" he continued. That's when some bullies burst in with Ryou and Mokuba.

The leader picked up a razor-sharp knife, holding it up in the air causing it to shine in the dimly-lit light and he slowly dragged it down Ryou's then Mokuba's arms, forcing the crimson-red blood to seep out, spilling all over the floor. Their brown eyes were opened wide with fear as the man cackled a malevolent and evil laugh, which caused Yugi, Mokuba, and Ryou's eyes to leak tears of terror. Then they all heard the wooden door being smashed open and Seto leaped through the door way and saw what they were doing, his eyes looking like the devil possessed him. "WHAT THE [EFF]ING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER AND FRIENDS?!" Seto shouted, 9 or more policemen behind him. The 9 policemen raised their guns, pointing them at the bullies. They leader commanded everyone to throw their weapons down and back away from the 3 prisoners. The policemen called reinforcements so they could take all the bullies to jail for carrying weapons and trying to kill 3 innocent people. (Note: from The leader picked up to tears of terror, All credit for that part of this paragraph goes to EmiEmi96 except the characters Mokuba and Ryou cuz i was the one who picked those 2 out lol)

Yugi went home walking with Mokuba, Ryou, and Seto, when they said to him "Well... Can we go ahead of you Yugi? The three of us left something very very important at your house." "Sure..." was all Yugi said as they ran the rest of the way. When Yugi walked in 30 minutes later, it was very dark in the game shop. The lights suddenly flashed on and his friends jumped out yelling, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and Yugi smiled and giggled adorably. He had forgotten his birthday was today. Luckily his cuts were cleaned and covered up so nobody really noticed them until Yami asked Yugi what had happened. Yugi told them everything they wanted to know and everyone but Ryou, Mokuba, himself, and Seto looked surprised when he had finished. "WOW! You guys must've been scared!" Joey said. "Yeah... We were..." Ryou said. "Well what are we waiting for let's finish celebrating!" Tristan said, laughing.

When everyone had gone home Yami and Yugi were tired; so they went to bed right away. Yugi was in such a deep sleep he didn't hear Yami coming in to check on him. He smiled and laughed softly and gave the sleeping boy a kiss on the forehead like a father would and closed the door silently. Yugi slept peacefully.


	14. Chapter 14 Yugi's evil side

The next day Yugi went to school and saw 3 bullies waiting for him. "Look there he is! Let's get em'!" one shouted.

As Yugi turned to run he saw Yami walking towards them. "Leave him alone!" Yami shouted.

The bullies quickly ran away from them. "Thanks Yami... Hey come here I want to show you something..." Yugi said, his eyes turning red; Yami didn't notice it though.

They went into an abandoned alley where nobody was and Yugi pinned Yami to the ground. "Yugi what are you doing?!" Yami asked, looking bewildered.

"If you don't do what I say your life will be miserable! So you better listen to me! Got it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes! Yes! I've got it!" Yami squeaked.

They walked out of the alley and into school after planning what Yami would do for the day.

At lunch Yami stood up and threw his food at...

Me: I'm trying something new... Cliff hangers lol ^-^

Yugi: Why are you making me bad?!

Me: Because It's how the story is gonna go lol and thanks for the idea EmiEmi96 your the best :D


	15. Chapter 15 Yami's mistake

At lunch Yami stood up and threw his lunch at Yugi, who started crying and one person shouted "FOOD FIGHT!" and everyone started throwing food.

A teacher quickly grabbed the smirking and laughing Yami and dragged him to the principal's office.

*WITH YAMI*

"Just what do you think you were doing starting a food fight in my cafeteria?!" the principal asked. His face was red with rage.

"Having a bit of fun!" Yami said, smirking.

"Well then you won't mind cleaning it up then will you?!" the principal asked, his face still red.

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted.

*WITH YUGI*

"Has Yami started to bully you again Yugi?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked frightened and shook his head quickly. "Don't say no cuz I know he is!" Tristan said.

"Well. He has been bullying me again and he threatened to...

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Me: Another cliff hanger ^-^

Yugi: Me and Yami are good at acting right? :D

Me: Nope!

Yugi: D:

Me: Just kidding lol :D You're great acters :D

Yami: Yugi...

Yugi: Got to go hehe R&R BYE!

Yami: Get over here! *runs after Yugi*

Me: If you like this plz review and i'll PM you if you want me to if you has any ideas lol BYE!


	16. Chapter 16 Yugi's lies

"Well. He has been bullying me again and he threatened to blackmail me and say that i was using you guys and..." Yugi said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Whoa! It's ok Yug' we'll nevah leave ya!" Joey said, smiling determinedly.

"Yeah! How about we watch him doing what he has to do as punishment for starting the food fight!" Tristan asked, smirking.

"That's a great idea! See Yugi? Don't let that jerk get to you!" Tea laughed.

They saw Yami coming into the cafeteria with a bucket and a scraper, grumbling about having to deal with this "stupid punishment" and having to deal with "Yugi's sh*t" (A/N: Lol!) "OI! Yami! Come ere'!" Joey shouted across the room.

Yami walked towards them and Joey grabbed his shirt and lifted him up and faced him strait in the eyes. "You ever even think about even laying just a finger on Yugi and i'll make your life miserable!" Joey shouted at him, his face red with rage. (A/N: I'm a batman freak too... so i guess im a Bat/Yugi freak... I haven't taken off my batman necklace for 5 days and I've worn my batman hat all day for 3 days... lol)

"OK Joey! I got it!" Yami said, clearly annoyed.

"I will do the same as Joey! Got it freak?!" Tristan shouted at him.

"Yes! Now shut up! I already heard this from that pipsqueak over there!" he shouted, pointing at Yugi.

"Quit lying Yami!" Tea shouted.

"I ain't lying! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Yami shouted back.

"You know what Yami. I think you're really mean!" Yugi cried.

"It's ok Yug'! We'll take care of this meanie!" Joey said, trying to comfort the small boy.

They took Yami behind the school and took care of him...

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Yugi: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?!

Me: Hehe...

Yami: GET OVER HERE YUGI!

Yugi: Gotta go bye! *runs away*

Yami: YUGI! *runs after him*

Me: Plz R&R and maybe follow? :D lol we'll has a lot more fun and plz review if you has an idea i might use it in the next chapter! i'll PM you if your idea wins (Lol it's like a game show or a giveaway lol) hehe bye!


	17. Chapter 17 Yugi's plan

"It's ok Yug'! We'll take care of this meanie!" Joey said, trying to comfort the small boy.

They took Yami behind the school and took care of him, beating him up badly. "OW!" Yugi's lookalike cried out, as he hit the ground for the hundredth time; this time being the last.

"Stawp cryin' Yam'!" Joey shouted at him, kicking him again.

"Aww! It isn't worth it anymore!" Tristan whined, wanting to feel more pleasure from beating the sh*t out of him.

"Yeah, Let's go!" Joey sneered, leaving Yami laying on the concrete behind him as he began to walk away.

*YAMI'S POV*

As they walked away from me, I began to wonder why Yugi would make me do something like this. Perhaps it's payback even though i apologized. 'Yes that's it! He just is still feeling hurt from what I did!' I thought to myself. (A/N: I'm so used to doing narritives and I barely have practiced doing 1st person pov so sorry if this isn't very good...)

I picked myself up off the cold ground after making sure they were gone and I walked to Burger World. I ordered a cheeseburger with only ketchup on it. (A/N: And the cheese of course... btw this is what i like :D) For the drink i got Rootbeer. As I waited for my order I saw Yugi come in alone. Nobody else was here but us because everyone was very busy at work or school this time of year. Yugi spotted me, even though I ducked down under the table of the booth i was in. He sat down with me and ordered the same thing, to annoy me was my guess. "What do you want now?!" I asked almost shouted at him from the anger that boiled inside me.

"I want you to...

**PLEASE READ BELOW! \/ \/ \/ **

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Me: There is going to be a vote! A i go back to long chapters. B I stay this way and C I do one long chapter one short chapter. Plz vote soon :3

Yugi: Hey! Plz R&R! Thank you! OH AND QUESTION!

Me: What?

Yugi: WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?

Yami: *sneaks up behind Yugi and grabs him* GOTCHA! FINALLY!

Yugi: Uh-oh! *tries to get away*

Yami: I don't think so Yugi! I'm telling Grandpa!

Yugi: No! Please!

Me: Guys... -.- ok um G'bye!


End file.
